


A Place of Safety

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney practically lived for making John come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place of Safety

**Author's Note:**

> cedara asked for kink: sex in public and three words: gateroom, night, control. I got them all in there!

They'd talked about it, back in Atlantis. What it would be like to not have to worry about being caught, what they'd do then. John's favorite set of fantasies seemed to revolve around doing stuff in semi-public areas. Rodney, being Rodney, always had to top him. It had culminated one night when Rodney had said, "So, have you ever thought about having sex in the gateroom?"

John had looked at him with grudging respect for that one.

But Rodney hadn't forgotten that John seemed to want to be able to have semi-public sex more than any other fantasy. Talking about it got him hard. Telling him to close his eyes so that Rodney could describe what it would be like would make John come hard and fast. And Rodney practically lived for making John come.

They'd been in Hawaii for four days, and maybe all the great sex had melted his brain. At any rate, while John had been surfing earlier in the day, Rodney had done a little discreet poking around on the web, and then asked a few questions of the concierge. He'd thought that he was going to die of embarrassment, but he'd gotten the information he'd been looking for.

He hadn't told John what he'd found out. Instead, he'd simply insisted that John did indeed have to get dressed that night. John had look disgruntled, but had obeyed, and now, here they were, in front of what Rodney had been told was one of the best gay bars in the islands. He swallowed hard and reached out to take John's hand. John looked at him, concern clear on his face, but followed readily enough when Rodney tugged him inside.

It was like walking into a wall of sound. Techno crap played loudly, and there were flashes of multicolored strobe lights. Rodney didn't stop, though; shoving his way through the crowd to get to the bar, still towing John behind him.

Leaning over the bar, he ordered two Molsons at the top of his lungs, and handed one of the bottles to John when they were handed to him. After drinking about half the bottle in one long gulp, he finally turned to look at John.

John was staring around, eyes big and dark in his face. His jaw had dropped, and he hadn't touched his beer, and Rodney had a moment of doubt. "This was a bad idea," he muttered to himself. Why he'd thought that John would like this was beyond him. But when he leaned over and shouted in John's ear, "We can go back to the hotel," John shook his head and smiled at him.

He still didn't say anything, though, so Rodney finished off his beer. John had finally started to drink his, so Rodney waived down the bartender and ordered two more. When he nudged John's shoulder with his own, holding out the full beer, John gave him such an open grin that Rodney had to smile back. He relaxed so fiercely at the expression on John's face that he nearly collapsed into the bar, and John hooked one hand under his elbow, discretely holding him up.

This just might work.

Now that he didn't feel as though the world was going to implode around him, Rodney finally stopped and looked around. The room was all men, dressed in everything from ripped jeans and t-shirts to full drag. The dance floor was full of men hopping around like they were on speed; while against the back wall there were men in various stages of making out.

A door opened in the middle of the wall, and Rodney looked curiously. He really couldn't see anything beyond a smoky interior, though, so he turned his attention back to John. Just in time, too, because John wrapped one of his hands around the back of Rodney's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Rodney flushed instantly, resisting the urge to look around. He _knew_ that it was safe here, but paranoia over being caught was hard to resist. This was so dangerous, even if no one knew them, could report them. The look on John's face told him that his expression had given him away. John just pulled him in tighter and kissed him again.

Within moments, John had stripped all of Rodney's control away from him. His free hand latched on to John's t-shirt, winding itself tight in the material and holding him as close as he could get with both of them dressed. When John pulled away to take a drink of his beer, Rodney made what would have been an embarrassing whimpering noise if it could be heard over the pounding bass beat.

Either John didn't hear it or was ignoring it, because he finished off his beer and set the bottle down on the bar. Taking Rodney's away from him, he set it down as well, then took Rodney's hand and pulled him towards to the back wall. As soon as Rodney figured out where they were headed, he pushed ahead of John, leading the way. As soon as they got there, John shoved Rodney into the hard brick, sliding one of his legs between Rodney's thighs, and yanked his head down into another kiss.

This was practically sex standing up. The muscles in John's thigh clenched and tightened, giving Rodney a firm place to thrust against, and his mouth was wet. John's hands were demanding and practically everywhere, sliding under Rodney's shirt, one of them shoving into his pants and cupping his ass.

Rodney made soft sounds into John's mouth and ground down against the leg between his own. He was harder than he could ever remember being. There were couples on either side of them, making out, and that just made it that much hotter.

He locked his hands on John's ass and pulled, yanking him off balance so that he fell into Rodney. It didn't stop John's mouth, though, which kept kissing him and kissing him.

Suddenly, John's body moved away from his own, and Rodney opened his eyes. Snapping his fingers, he said, "You. Get back here right now," but John's attention had been captured by the door opening again, a few people down from where they stood. From this angle, Rodney could see red light and smoke and the shape of people, but he couldn't tell what they were doing.

He guessed that John could, because suddenly, he grabbed Rodney's hand and started to pull him towards the back room. A little nervously, Rodney went. The door had shut before they got there, but it opened readily enough for John, and then they were through.

The music from the bar cut off like a switch had been thrown. The first thing that Rodney noticed was that it wasn't smoke - it was fog from a fog machine. And there was an awful lot of it filling the room. Between the fog in the air and the dim red light, Rodney could barely see anyth- oh, my.

_That_ was a couch, and _those_ were definitely people screwing on it. As Rodney looked away, he realized that the room was full of couches, most of which had couples (or threesomes, or moresomes) on them. The air seemed thick with the sounds of people having sex - moans and whimpers.

John seemed better able to see, or at least wasn't tripping, and Rodney followed his lead to an unoccupied sofa in the corner. When John shoved Rodney down into the couch, he practically levitated. "Ewww, John, you don't know - " except that John's mouth cut off the protest even as he made it. His tongue did happy making things to Rodney's mouth even as his hands fell to Rodney's belt.

Instead of unbuckling it and yanking his pants down - which Rodney was definitely going to object to, because god only _knew_ what kind of germs were on that seat - John just unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock through the opening in his pants. Rodney could barely see the smile that John gave him, but it didn't matter. A second later there was a hot moving tightness around his cock, and he gasped and leaned his head back against the couch. John was sucking him - John was sucking him in _public_, and oh, oh, oh, god, Rodney was going to come _right now_.

Except that John seemed able to read Rodney's mind and pulled back before he could crest the wave. Still kneeling on the floor, John leaned forward to whisper into his ear, "Tell me you brought lube, Rodney. You're always prepared, tell me that you didn't forget the slick."

It was a struggle to think, but somehow Rodney managed. Slick? Oh, yeah. Slick. "Right pocket," he said, only to have to grit his teeth as John gripped his cock with one hand as the other slid into his pocket, pulling out the small tube. It only took John a few seconds to slick up Rodney's cock. Then he stood and dropped his pants, and Rodney whimpered. Oh, christ, they were really going to do this.

John looked over his shoulder at Rodney. "Hold yourself steady," he said. Rodney reached down and gripped his cock firmly, and then John was easing down on to him.

Fuck, he was tight. There hadn't been any sort of prep, and Rodney was afraid to move, afraid that he'd hurt John. It was torture, the slow way that John was sinking down, taking his cock, and Rodney practically stopped breathing.

Then John was fully seated on Rodney's cock, and he took a slow, shuddering breath, letting it out on a low, "Fuck." John felt so good around his cock, hot and wet and tight, and Rodney groaned. Then John started to move, and all Rodney could do was clutch the couch and fight to keep from coming.

"Touch me," John moaned, and Rodney was helpless to do anything but obey. One of Rodney's hands slid up under John's shirt, finding a hard nipple and pinching it tight. The other dragged over John's thigh to his hard cock. John's dick was wet from precome, and Rodney let it slick his hand as he started to jerk John in a rhythm that matched his movements in Rodney's lap.

The position they were in wasn't good for thrusting, but it really didn't matter. Just the fact that they were here, now, was enough to push Rodney right back up to the edge. "John? You close?" he gasped out, sounding strangled.

"God, yes," John said, and Rodney couldn't resist. He tightened his hand around John's dick and jerked him a little harder, making John swear and squirm and finally come with a gasp. John's ass clenched tight around his cock, and it pushed him even closer, but not... quite... close enough. Desperate now, he wrapped his hands around John's hips and lifted him slightly, so that he could thrust up into him. Once, twice, three times, and his orgasm boiled over, making him shout and collapse back into the couch.

John didn't stand right away. Instead, he relaxed back so that his head was resting on Rodney's shoulder. Turning his head, he kissed Rodney's cheek and breathed out a sigh of contentment. Rodney wrapped both arms around John's waist and held on tight. He knew that they must look completely debauched, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He passed a hand over John's cock, still half hard and sticky. Turning his head a little, he whispered in John's ear, "So, what say we go back to the hotel and you can fuck me?"

Slowly, John stood up. Rodney whimpered as he slid free of the tight grip that John's body had had on him. He stared as John stretched and then bent down to pull up his pants. Swallowing against a dry throat, Rodney watched as John bent over him and put his lips right next to Rodney's ear. "Sounds good to me. Let's go."

It only took a minute for Rodney to put himself together. They were both staggering slightly as they made their way back out into the bar, where Rodney blushed. He felt like everyone in the room was staring at him. John grinned at him but didn't try to say anything over the pounding music. Rodney realized that no one was looking, and he relaxed.

John led them unerringly out of the bar and into the night air. Away from the noise, Rodney pulled John to a stop and kissed him softly, gently. "Was that what you wanted?"

In the dim light from the bar, Rodney could see the flush spread over John's face. "God, yes. Thank you."

"You're welcome."


End file.
